Conventionally, in a semiconductor memory device, a capacity was tried to be increased by miniaturizing a circuit. However, a miniaturization technique is reaching its limit, and therefore, in order to further increase the capacity, a stacked-type semiconductor memory device has been proposed. In a stacked-type semiconductor memory device, a plurality of interconnects extending in a horizontal direction and a plurality of semiconductor members extending in a vertical direction are provided on a substrate, and a charge storage member is provided between the interconnect and the semiconductor member. Thereby, a memory cell transistor is formed at each crossing portion between the interconnect and the semiconductor member. In such a semiconductor memory device, a problem is to ensure reliability.